


An Allstar Family Reunion

by HermioneQueenOfGreen



Series: A Year In The Life [2]
Category: My Little Pony, Shrek Series
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneQueenOfGreen/pseuds/HermioneQueenOfGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Applejack has planned the greatest party ever, and everyone is invited! At the party she meets a handsome creature and hilarity ensues. Could this be it for Applejack? Could she finally get what she has always wanted: a friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Allstar Family Reunion

It was a blissful day in Ponyville. Applejack was skipping home after a hard day making cider. She was skipping so hard she didn't notice Pinkie Pie step into her path. The two ponies fell onto the grass and rolled around, getting mud all over their rumps. They laughed and stood up. They cleaned each other off like cats. "Pooh Applejack you taste like-"

"DONKEY!" Applejack and turn round to see a grey horse-like creature smiling at them.

"Mummy!" Applejack ran over to the ass, and hugged him. Pinkie Pie looked really confused, but realisation soon dawned on her. If this Donkey was Applejack's mother, everything now made sense. Why Applejack was such a pain in the ass, it was because she had literally been a pain in a donkey's ass. Pinkie Pie smiled and skipped away, enjoying the sun washing over her pink flesh.

As Pinkie Pie left, Applejohn screamed, "ermergerd I'm totally gonna put on one of my famous parties aaaaaaah Pinkie Pie will you help me make cupcakes?" Pinkie Pie looked positively steaming. Parties were meant to be her thing and Applejock was taking that away.

"Oh no Applejick, it's not your time to make Cupcakes just yet, I'll get Rainbow Dash to help me." She sauntered off with what sounded like an evil cackle.

Orangejack ignored it and hugged her male mum. She didn't know who her father was, but she figured it must've been something great because Donkey reminisced often. She figured that her father was probably green considering she had been born green. She dyed her hair everyday because she didn't want to look like she was copying Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was older (probably) prettier and smarter (most definitely) and everyone loved her (except dumbasses like that one person that one time.)

The party that Applejack put together was amazing, and everyone except Rainbow Dash was there. Pinkie's cupcakes were sublime as usual, and decorated with cute little rainbows. She squealed when she saw Applejock. 

"Oh my goodness Applejack, someone wrote gullible on the ceiling!"

"Oh not again, I'm going to throw apples at the pony that did it." She looked up,  but saw nothing. Once again, Punkie laughed and muttered under her breath "She fell for it again, what a twat."

Later on Pinkie Pi came over and said "if you say dinosaur backwards it sounds like Applejack." Applejack started saying "ruasonid" over and over again. She was getting more and more frustrated. "It's not working Pinkie what do I do?" 

"Oh your not saying it right. Try again." Pinkie wandered off again in search of Twilight to laugh at Applejack's stupidity.

Applejack realised that people were laughing at her and ran out, crying, tripping on almost everything in her path. She fell to the ground so many times and people laughed at her because she's stupid and clumsy.

She arrived back at her house. Donkey was nowhere to be found so she curled up on her bed of hay and slept. She was woken up abruptly by a rude shake. Someone was shaking her? Probably Pinkie Pie playing a prank.

She rolled over in exasperation and opened her eyes. There standing beside her was a humungous creature with green skin and funny looking ears (they looked like the end of a trumpet.) "My name is Shrek and I'm here to wreck yer anus." Said Shrek in his sexist scottish accent. Applejack beamed up, somebody wanted her? Really wanted her? It was a Christmas miracle!

"I'm ready." She stood up and faced away from the green hulking Adonis. He immediately pulled his trousers down and slammed into her really roughly. Applejack brayed, she liked it rough. She let out a moan as Shrek pommelled her again and again in her rectum.

"Oh -neigh- Shrek -whinny- ooooooooh-" he kept ramming into her until he came. His seamen spilt out onto her pussy and he rammed into her once up there to make sure his juices got inside all of her orifices. He decided he liked the feel of her pussy and rammed into her there too. Again, Applejizz got off on Shrek's brutality. He spanked her rump, right where her apple tattoo thing was and she came immediately. That was her sweetest spot.

Shrek released again, filling her clunge with his semen. She could feel it inside her and she felt full with Shrek's penis. He pulled out and turned around. Taking in Shrek's naked form for the first time. Hus body made her moist with lust and her mouth watered. She didn't have time to say much because all of a sudden her mouth was full of Shrek's ding dong. She felt him at the back of her throat (considering she's a pony and they have long mouths, it just shows how mighty Shrek's shrik stick is).

She choked and gagged, her favourite sexual past time. He came in her mouth and she swallowed like the cheap slut she is. Shrek pulled out, found some rope and tied her down with her ass sticking up in the air. He pulled out a paddle and started spanking her. "Yer a bad horseh aren't yeh. You need to be punished." He let out a mighty roar and whipped her.  
"Yes Shrek I'm a bad bad pony oh yes oh punish meeeeeee!" She came again her apple juice spraying all over him. Shrek seemed annoyed at that. "I wasn't finished yet!" He screamed. He took his massive bear cock in his hand and pissed and came all over her. Applejack couldn't contain herself. "Oh please Shrek, fuck me again please." She begged and begged. Shrek, having starved himself of sex for a very long time agreed and rammed into her ass one more time.

"You remind me of someone, an ass I once knew. He was beautiful. He gave birth to mah daughter, a beautiful green little thing." He came thinking about that donkey he had once loved and pulled out of her for the last time.

"No one has ever done that for me. I love you Shrek, I feel there is a bond between us and I hope we could explore that bond," She paused and grinned. "We could explore it with a little bit of bondage." She tried her hardest to wink but she looked like a twat and Shrek cringed.  
"I do love to tie a bitch up and fuck her senseless. I accept" They fell asleep with Shrek inside her ass.

The next morning, Shrek woke up early to the smell of waffles. He extracted himself from his lovers ass, exciting a moan from her lips. He went to find a kitchen and found none other than Donkey wearing an apron and nothing else.

"Hello Donkey, what are you doing here?"

"Donkey smiled, "I'm here visiting our daughter. What are you doing here?" Donkey was pleased to see Shrek, but there was also so much bad blood between them.

"I was just passing through. I've met someone, her name is Applejack. I think I may love her."  
Donkey's face fell, not because he still loved Shrek, but because of something else entirely. "Applejack is your daughter."

Shrek looked forlorn for all of two seconds before he brushed it off. "Naah, pretty sure my daughter is green."

Shrek have you even seen her this morning? She dyes her fur everyday so that no one bullies her for 'copying Rainbow Dash'."

Shrek mentally high fived himself. Shagging one of the big six was good enough, but shagging his own daughter? He got hard just thinking about it.

At that moment, Applejack walked in. "I heard your conversation. Shrek are you really my father?" Shrek nodded.  "In that case, I only have one thing to say: Shrek, Daddy, give me cummies."

And Shrek did, for the rest of their lives  (but considering neither of them age due to being fictional characters and what not. Donkey went back to Dragon because that is the done thing. Fiona was forever alone, but Shrek didn't care because why fuck your wife when you can fuck you daughter


End file.
